A Cunning Plan
by Yunagirlamy
Summary: Julia, the youngest daughter of Ash and Misty, is wondering why her sister has to go away, when she suddenly comes up with what she believes to be a brilliant idea. How will this work? Will she actually succeed in keeping her sister at home?


**Author's notes: So I've seen the trailer for the first Pokémon film, the Japanese trailer which features Ash and Misty's canon daughter, Julia. I can't remember what the video is called, but I read on one that Julia is her name. Many people say that the pink-haired girl isn't Ash and Misty's daughter, but actually, someone from Nintendo has confirmed it. This makes me a very happy Pokéshipper. Although, I have made my own OC is who also Ash and Misty's daughter, called Violet – and I was wondering how close they would be, thus this was born. From what I've seen of Julia, she's a very happy little girl. So I'll try and portray her right. Oh, one more thing, and this is important: this is an AU, which means that Ash did not get a certain Pokémon. I'm sorry; I love that certain Pokémon too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Julia or the rest of the characters who have appeared in Pokémon. I only own Violet.**

**Chapter One: Attempt Number One: She kicked me! **

Julia didn't get it. Mommy and Daddy had already explained it to her, but she still didn't get it.

Why did her big sister have to go away? Why couldn't she stay at home? Sure, she wanted to become a Pokémon Master – whatever that even _meant_ – but couldn't she do it at home? Why did she have to go on a journey with just Pokémon? Why couldn't she go with her sister? Daddy said that she'd get to go on her own journey in four years.

_That_ also made no sense. Why did Violet have to wait until she was a big girl? Didn't Mommy and Daddy trust her before she was ten? Maybe Violet did something wrong?

Yeah, that _had_ to be it! Violet had to have done something naughty to be forbidden from going until she was ten.

"Wait," Julia muttered as sat outside on her grandmother's porch, "Maybe if Violet's naughty today, she won't be allowed to go on her Pokémon journey!" The young girl flew to her feet and pumped a fist into the air. "I'm such a genius!"

"Julia, dinner's ready!" her mother's voice called from inside.

"Coming!"

Julia raced into the house, the prospect exciting her and making her even hungrier than she already was. Just as she was about to enter the kitchen, Julia felt herself being lifted off the ground. She giggled.

"Slow down, Julia, or you'll be faster than a Rapidash!" Her daddy teased.

"Maybe I wanna be a Rapidash," Julia countered, throwing her arms around Ash's neck and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"You can be one tomorrow, sweetie. Today's the last time you'll have dinner with your sister for a while."

Ash didn't notice, but Julia's smile curved into a frown at this.

"Okay," she replied, voice low and miserable. Julia was set into a chair opposite her mother, with her father sitting right next to her. Sat both sides of Julia were her grandmother, and of course, her older sister, Violet – who was blushing considerably at the moment. Julia put a hand to her mouth and laughed quietly—it was so funny whenever her sister was embarrassed.

"So, Violet," her mommy turned to her head to Violet, "What Pokémon are you choosing tomorrow?" At this question, Violet's eyes shot to the floor and she bunched her shoulder's closer to herself.

"Erm, well… I was thinking of picking…" Violet bit her lip. "Well, Squirtle."

Julia grinned as her mother clasped her hands together and squealed in delight.

"_Oh_, that's perfect, honey! I always knew you'd want to be a Water Pokémon Trainer like your mother!"

"Uh-huh." Violet nodded, her face reddening even more. "Sorry, Dad. I know you wanted me to pick Charmander like you did."

Ash waved off her comment. "Don't worry about it, it's fine. You go ahead and pick Squirtle."

"Thanks," Violet said, still blushing.

"Well everybody," Julia directed her eyes to her grandmother when she spoke up, "this is a very special dinner, seeing as I won't be seeing my grandbaby in a long time. So I've worked very hard on it. Dig in!" Ash and Julia didn't hesitate to pick up a fork and begin shovelling their food into their mouths.

"Oh, you two," Misty giggled, shaking her head. "You're exactly like each other."

"Fanks, Mwist," Ash remarked with a mouth full of food.

"Ash Ketchum!" Delia yelled sharply. "Show some manners and set an example to your six-year-old daughter!" Ash beamed a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heh, sorry, Mom," he said once he had swallowed his food. "Besides, you don't talk with your mouth full, do you, Julia?" Ash arched an eyebrow after his daughter didn't answer straight away. She had a faraway look on her face and was holding her fork firmly in one hand whilst her head was rested on the other. "Julia, are you okay?"

Julia blinked and gasped softly as she was brought out of her daydreaming. "Huh? What? What were you talking about, Daddy?"

"Nothing. What were _you_ thinking about?"

"Erm…" Julia bit her lip at this one. She couldn't _really_ tell Daddy what she was thinking about or else she'd get in trouble. It was _Violet_ that was supposed to get in trouble, not _her_. "Just, err… what Pokémon _I'm_ gonna pick when I'm ten!"

"You've got four years to wait, Jules," Violet reminded her. She wasn't eating her food, Julia mentally noted with puzzlement.

"I know that. And don't call me Jules."

Violet rolled her brown eyes. "Sorry, _Jules_."

Julia sighed dejectedly—she was really going to miss Violet when she left tomorrow. She'd cried about it a lot today and yesterday, when Mommy and Daddy weren't around. That was why it was imperative (Julia was so proud of herself for knowing such a big word) that she make it so Violet wouldn't be allowed to go on her journey. And no matter what anyone thought after she did what needed to be done, Julia _did_ want Violet to go on her Pokémon journey. She just didn't want Violet to leave, that was all.

Silently drawing in a deep breath, Julia prepared herself. _"This has to be done,"_ she kept telling herself. The young girl closed her eyes, made sure Violet wasn't looking and began her plan to get Violet into trouble.

"OW!" The six-year-old cried out, causing everyone else to jump in surprise and turn their eyes to her.

"What's wrong, Julia?" her father asked, concern lacing his tone. "Did you hit your knee on the table?"

Tears pooled in Julia's eyes and she shook her head (Mommy said that one day she'd be a _brilliant_ actress). "No, Violet kicked me!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger at her older sister. Violet's first reaction was to drop her jaw. _Then_ she moved on to the next emotion, the one that scared Julia.

"I did _no_ such thing, you little liar!"

"You did, too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID _TOO_!"

"DID—"

"—Hey! Knock it _off_, you two!" their dad barked, glaring at his two daughters. "And Violet, don't kick your sister!"

"But _Dad_, I didn't kick her!"

Uh-oh.

Julia gulped as all attention was turned on her, the most frightening being her father. He was a fun daddy, he really was, but when you did something wrong… well, it was best to hide really.

"Is this true, Julia? Did Violet actually kick you or not?" The way in which her daddy's eyes were narrowed at her almost made her want to tell the truth. _Almost_.

"Yes she did!"

"I'm gonna _kill_ you—!" Violet lunged up and threw her body across the table in hopes of reaching Julia. The young girl knew why, Violet wanted to wring her neck. Fortunately, Daddy grabbed Violet and forcibly put her back into her seat.

"Violet, I know you're angry but that's no reason to act like a wild Pokémon!" Ash admonished her. "And as for _you_, young lady…" Julia felt it best that maybe she hide now, but that would make Daddy even angrier. "I don't why you've got it in your head it's okay to lie, but do it again and you'll be going straight to bed as soon as we get home. Understand?"

Julia's eyes were downcast as she muttered, "Yes, Daddy."

And with that, the family continued to eat their dinner, the second-youngest of them resorting to glaring dangerously at the youngest.

She would have to try again _tomorrow_.

**CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE.**

**How was that? I've never read a story with Julia in before, so if anybody can find one or knows of one, would you be so kind as to direct it to me please? Thanks. Now, this is only a two-chaptered story so expect the next chapter tomorrow or Wednesday. I was originally going to make it a one-shot but I really wanted to upload it tonight. **

**If you want to see the proof that Julia exists, just search the first Japanese trailer for the first Pokémon film on YouTube. Remember, she is not my character. Only Violet is.**

**And, err, this is a bit of shameless plugging, but I have a Pokémon story in which Violet sets off on her Pokémon, with a surprise guest tagging along! It's funny, sweet, and dramatic, a bit like a soap opera really. So go and read that if you ever want feel the urge for some late night reading. It's called A Violet in Bloom.**

**Yunagirlamy, 1.8.11.**


End file.
